


in darkness or in candlelight

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking, Sensation Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: Fills 3 prompts from the kink meme on tumblr. Hope y'all don't mind that I combined the prompts.Flint ties Silver up and teases him until he comes. Twice.





	in darkness or in candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme prompts: 
> 
> Prompt 152  
> Silverflint sensation play, anyone?
> 
> Prompt 161  
> Sailors should be good with knots so give me some pirates + rope bondage. Bonus if it involves Flint but any pairing is good.
> 
> Prompt 158  
> Literally any pairing- prostate milking
> 
>  
> 
> I hope y'all don't mind that I filled several prompts at a time. I'd link to each of them but I'm on mobile.

Silver shivered as Flint finished tying the last knot of an intricate series of knots that secured his legs to the bed, spread so wide that he felt a low ache in his hips. His arms were also tied down to the bed, spread out in a T shape. Delicate ropes, much thinner and softer than would ever be used on a ship, criss-crossed Silver’s torso and he could feel them pressing into his skin every time he took a deep breath. The end result was that he could move no more than his head and his fingers. 

Flint leaned down and pressed a tiny soft kiss to the inside of Silver’s thigh. He was so close to Silver’s cock that strained against ropes that pressed it flat to his abdomen. “There’s just one last thing,” Flint murmured, his lips still close and dragging against the thin skin of Silver’s thigh. It made the soft hairs on his legs stand up.

“Hmm?” Silver responded slowly. Flint didn’t answer him, but rather brought a pretty silk handkerchief out of his pocket and he quickly tied it over Silver’s eyes. Silver gasped at the sudden sensation, or rather, the lack of sensation as he was now completely in the dark.

“Is this okay?” Flint’s voice came from above him and to the left. Silver nodded, moving as much as the ropes allowed him. “And you’ll tell me if it becomes not okay?” Flint asked again. 

“Yes,” Silver rasped. Tingles were running over his skin from each place the rope touched it to the next. 

Silver vaguely felt the temperature of the air change and then heard a shuffle off to the side. Flint must have stood, and based on the rustling must be getting undressed. In the beginning tonight Flint had undressed Silver immediately and had left himself clothed until now. To be honest Silver kind of liked having Flint dressed while he was not, it heightened the already apparent power dynamic between them. 

Silver snapped to attention as he felt cool droplets of water land on his nipple, his right nipple, and roll off. Flint kept dripping water on him, or perhaps it was wine-no, he would be able to smell it if it was wine or rum or anything else. The water stopped and Silver had only just registered that fact before Flint was tracing his thumb roughly over the now slick bud of Silver’s nipple. Silver couldn’t help but whimper softly and shift under the ropes that bound him. He found that he could not move even as much as he had previously thought, and the realization excited him. 

“You’re so responsive,” Flint observed with an awed inflection in his voice. 

“Mmm, let me out of these ropes and I’ll show you how responsive I can really be,” Silver quipped, forcing some of his usual bravado in an attempt to feel a bit more in control of the situation. 

“Oh no, I’m going to keep you exactly where you are.” 

Something brushed over Silver’s other nipple. Something soft and gentle, so soft and gentle that Silver barely felt it and it registered more as a tickle. As the thing continued to give the barest pressure, it continued to frustrate Silver as he attempted to twist and get more pressure but was constantly stopped by the ropes. The tickling moved from his nipple to the inside of his arm and Silver was in agony. The tickling was so much and his fingers curled ineffectually against his palm. 

“P-please,” Silver stammered. 

“What do you need?” Flint asked even as he continued to tease maddeningly against Silver’s arm. “Is the feather too much? Do you need a break?”

“Yes,” Silver gasped, relief coursing through him. The feather immediately stopped and Silver sighed with relief. He nearly screamed, though, when he felt it start up again this time on his inner thigh near his knee. 

“No, no, no please!” Silver begged. 

“I don’t think you really want me to stop or you would command it,” Flint observed, his voice a disorienting disembodied hum in the darkness. All while he spoke he continued to play that damned feather up towards his straining aching cock and then down to the sensitive skin behind his knee. 

Silver grit his teeth and shook his head as much as he was able. 

“John?” Flint queried. 

Silver only moaned loudly and did his best to roll his hips up towards Flint. The ropes held him down though, and the netting of ropes provided no friction for him to fuck up against. The feather slipped higher and Silver wasn’t sure but he might be crying beneath the blindfold. 

“How does it feel?” Flint asked, his voice coming from everywhere as Silver writhed on the bed. 

“Feels good,” Silver responded, his words slurring together. 

The feather moved higher and simply not being able to see, having lost that control made this whole torturous experience the peak of sexual pleasure that had ever felt in his entire life. The feather moved up one more time, ghosting over his dick that was so hard and so raw that he couldn’t help it and he was coming in pulses, sticky white semen painting over the ropes and his chest. 

Suddenly Flint was kissing him and pushing the blindfold up and out of the way. The light was harsh so Silver just closed his eyes and enjoyed Flint kissing him like he was drowning. When Silver opened his eyes again it was because Flint had moved away and Silver saw that it was to retrieve a jar of oil. Before he slicked his fingers he loosened the ropes at Silver’s hips and pushed a pillow underneath Silver’s hips and retied the ropes at Silver’s legs. They were no longer secured to the bed but now his complete leg was folded and tied to itself so that Flint could move his legs to better reach his sweet little ass. Silver could only groan and allow himself to be positioned and repositioned as Flint saw fit.

When Flint was satisfied, he reached again for the jar of oil and wet his fingers. He pressed two against Silver’s hole. The rim stretched for a moment and then gave in, allowing both of Flint’s fingers to push inside Silver. Flint immediately curled his fingers and found Silver’s prostate. Silver let out a hoarse scream to let Flint know that he had found it. Flint grinned and Silver knew he was in trouble but he couldn’t help himself. 

Flint concentrated all his efforts on Silver’s prostate, rubbing against it with both fingers. In his post orgasmic state Silver wailed, his legs twitching in their bonds. 

“Shh,” Flint soothed, and rubbed his free hand over Silver’s legs. “You look so good like this. All tied down and giving yourself up for me.”

Between Flint’s words and the incessant rubbing against his prostate, Silver soon felt himself fully hard again. Flint hummed in approval and brushed a soft kiss to Silver’s knee. 

“I love seeing you like this, losing yourself to pleasure.” 

Silver groaned and wiggled his hips. 

“It’s funny,” Flint continued, “because you’re so smooth everywhere else, but once I get you into bed I can hardly get a coherent sentence out of you.”

“Get a sentence out of this,” Silver shot back and curled his middle finger up where his arms and hands were still tied to the bed. Flint tisked and gave a particularly strong pass over Silver’s prostate. 

“Oh fuck please, please let me come, please touch my dick,” Silver babbled. 

“Well it appears that you can form sentences when you want something.”

“I need, please, I need to come.”

“And you don’t think I need to come? You already came once, don’t be greedy.” Silver’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head at Flint’s words. He was so close, so fucking close that he could taste it, could feel the orgasm building in the back of his throat. 

“But, please I- I need, Fli-nnn!” 

One more hard pass over his prostate was apparently all Silver needed to have him shooting again over his stomach. When it hit, it hit him like a hurricane, ripping a scream out of him and making him buck against Flint’s hands. When Flint finally moved, he spread his fingers apart inside of Silver. The feeling was electric. Silver’s body was slow and every movement caused the ropes to shift against his over sensitive skin. 

Silver registered Flint’s fingers leaving him, then Flint was pushing his cock inside of him and it was big so deliciously big but the stretch felt easy with how loose and open he was after all the fingering and both orgasms. Flint was moaning above him and snapping his hips forward. Silver could only lie there, tied down and fucked out as Flint chased his own well deserved orgasm. When Flint did come it was with a deep groan. 

Soon enough he rubbed a hand over his face and set to work untying Silver from the bed. With each new body part that he released, Flint rubbed over the skin and helped bend and straighten the joint. Silver sighed happily as Flint rubbed life and feeling back into his body. After he had fully released Silver from his binds, Flint rose to find a cloth to clean Silver of the come covering his stomach and beginning to leak out of his ass. Silver smiled as Flint lovingly cleaned him off with a rag and some water. When he was finished, Flint curled carefully around Silver in the bed and covered them both with a blanket. 

Flint pressed kisses to Silver’s skin where he could see marks left by the ropes in the flickering candlelight.


End file.
